crossover_adventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
List Of Television Series Episodes
The series is subdivided into 5 seasons. Since 7 July 2014, 138 episodes have been aired. The original airdates of the episodes are in parentheses. Season 1 (2014) # Thomas Learns A Lesson (July 7, 2014) # Pete Helps Out (July 8, 2014) # Red's Tune-Up Blues (July 9, 2014) # Keegan (July 10, 2014) # Excitement For Thomas (July 11, 2014) # Super Fast! (July 14, 2014) # McQueen Saves The Day (July 15, 2014) # Gary Oak Learns A Lesson (July 16, 2014) # Foolish Frieght Cars (July 17, 2014) # A Proud Day For Gary (July 18, 2014) # Thomas and The Conductor (July 21, 2014) # Ash Goes Fishing (July 22, 2014) # Kimba The Lion (July 23, 2014) # Ash and Ritchie Have A Race (July 24, 2014) # Chazz Takes A Spin (July 25, 2014) # Trouble For The Crew (July 28, 2014) # Ritchie Runs Away (July 29, 2014) # Tristian's Cold (July 30, 2014) # The Mail Delivery (July 31, 2014) # Horns and Sneezes (August 1, 2014) # Tyson The Beyblader (August 4, 2014) # McQueen Breaks The Rules (August 5, 2014) # Guren In A Mess (August 6, 2014) # Brock Takes A Dip (August 7, 2014) # Down The Sewer (August 8, 2014) # The Big Christmas Party (August 11, 2014) Season 2 (2015) # McQueen And Mater's Double Trouble (July 6, 2015) # A Miltank On The Road (July 7, 2015) # Sonic's Chase (July 8, 2015) # Saved From Scrap (July 9, 2015) # You're A Slowpoke! (July 10, 2015) # A New Friend For McQueen (July 13, 2015) # Mater and The Traffic Light (July 14, 2015) # Gingka Takes Charge (July 15, 2015) # Ritchie Proves A Point (July 16, 2015) # Yugi The Runaway Duelist (July 17, 2015) # Ritchie Takes The Plunge (July 20, 2015) # Pop Goes Team Rocket (July 21, 2015) # James' Devious Deed (July 22, 2015) # A Close Shave For Gingka (July 23, 2015) # Better Late Than Never! (July 24, 2015) # The Beyblader Duo (July 27, 2015) # Zyro, Shinobu and The Deputation (July 28, 2015) # Ash Comes To Breakfast (July 29, 2015) # Meet Heather (July 30, 2015) # Mater's Predicament (July 31, 2015) # Weevil, Rex and The Diseasel (August 3, 2015) # Wrong Road! (August 4, 2015) # Dan's Exploit (August 5, 2015) # Zachary's Ghostly Trick (August 6, 2015) # Woolly Bear (August 7, 2015) # Ash and The Missing Christmas Tree (August 10, 2015) Season 3 (2016) # Ash and Miss Priscilla (July 4, 2016) # Sally and The Garbage (July 5, 2016) # Dream On, Zane! (July 6, 2016) # Guren's Dirty Work (July 7, 2016) # Rico The Horrid! (July 8, 2016) # Brock and The Medic (July 11, 2016) # Ash and The Spaceship (July 12, 2016) # Yuya's Lucky Day (July 13, 2016) # McQueen and The Lighthouse (July 14, 2016) # Tai and The Big Bang (July 15, 2016) # Smoke and Mirrors (July 18, 2016) # Valt Sets Sail (July 19, 2016) # Don't Be Silly, Xander! (July 20, 2016) # Dan and The Mail (July 21, 2016) # Hide and Honk (July 22, 2016) # Tyson's Triumph (July 25, 2016) # The Runaway Car (July 26, 2016) # McQueen In Trouble (July 27, 2016) # Ash and The Stinky Cheese (July 28, 2016) # Ritchie and The Baggage (July 29, 2016) # Potato Head Does It All (August 1, 2016) # Hamm In Charge (August 2, 2016) # Cool Toys (August 3, 2016) # R.C Hears A Ding-A-Ling! (August 4, 2016) # Woody Storms Through (August 5, 2016) # Wash Behind Your Gears (August 8, 2016) Season 4 (2017) # Chopper Sings (July 3, 2017) # Tyson's New Friend (July 4, 2017) # Yuya Gets The Tourists (July 5, 2017) # James And The Ducklett (July 6, 2017) # Marvin The Teacher (July 7, 2017) # Saving Time (July 10, 2017) # Aya And Hank (July 11, 2017) # Pouty Guren (July 12, 2017) # J.P Gets Blown Away (July 13, 2017) # The Way Heather Does It (July 14, 2017) # The Christmas Beyblader (July 17, 2017) # Valt And Tsubasa Go Over The Hill (July 18, 2017) # Springtime For James (July 19, 2017) # A Most Singular Kid (July 20, 2017) # Tea Gardener's Busy Day (July 21, 2017) # Simon's Pokeball Is Stuck (July 24, 2017) # Emily The Runaway Trainer (July 25, 2017) # Yugi's P.A Problems (July 26, 2017) # Hasty Shauna (July 27, 2017) # Aching Butch (July 28, 2017) # Cassidy Of Team Rocket (July 31, 2017) # Ash Makes Unscheduled Stops (August 1, 2017) # Sora's Number (August 2, 2017) # The Fastest Racer In The World (August 3, 2017) # A Home For Kaito (August 4, 2017) # McQueen And The Big Freeze (August 7, 2017) # Sakura In The Middle (August 8, 2017) # Kimba Breaks The Ice (August 9, 2017) # Heather's Perfect Christmas (August 10, 2017) # Brock And Zane's Race (August 11, 2017) Season 5 (2018) # Duck's Camp (July 3, 2018) # Number One Camper (July 2, 2018) # Lillie's Confusion Without Delay (July 4, 2018) # What Rebecca Does (July 5, 2018) # The Trusty Donphan (July 6, 2018) # Gong And The Fireworks (July 9, 2018) # Keitaro Goes To Bollywood (July 10, 2018) # Outback McQueen (July 11, 2018) # Hunter's Puzzling Mystery (July 12, 2018) # Watch Out For The Runaway Truck! (July 13, 2018) # Ash's Kangaskhan Christmas (July 16, 2018) # Mallow Owns Up (July 17, 2018) # Calm Down, Taiga! (July 18, 2018) # Eduard's Comeuppance (July 19, 2018) # The Scoutmaster's Whistle Trouble (July 20, 2018) # Flo And The Beedrill (July 23, 2018) # Valentine's Day (July 24, 2018) # Tractor Tipping At Camp (July 25, 2018) # Ace And Sophocles (July 26, 2018) # Yusei vs. Cruz (July 27, 2018) # Come Back, Bertie! (July 30, 2018) # Happy Birthday, Yugi! (July 31, 2018) # Prepared For Anything (August 1, 2018) # Mike's Dog Problem (August 2, 2018) # Scared Silly (August 3, 2018) # Counting On Nia (August 6, 2018) # Cyclone Thomas (August 7, 2018) # Doug And The Bushfire (August 8, 2018) # Lee And Eduard Play Hunt The Box (August 9, 2018) # The Old Water Wheel (August 10, 2018)